wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Best Dad Ever
By Matau. Chapter Only Moon walked slowly through the twilit thickets of the Rainforest Kingdom, lost in her own thoughts. After they had tried to chase down Winter, with hardly any luck, she’d come back here to reflect on her past and decide her future. Luckily, she had a friend. Hi, Moon, Darkstalker whispered to her. I’m glad you’re alright. Aww, thanks! she thought back. You knew I’d be okay, right? Well… I wasn’t quite sure, he confessed sheepishly. All possible futures, after all. She giggled. I promise you, Darkstalker, I will find a way to free you. '' ''Thank you so much, Moon! A surge of joy flooded into her, as Darkstalker projected the image of himself hugging her very tightly. I knew you were going to help me! Suddenly, she felt a chill from him. Wait… there’s someone in your area. A NightWing skilled at shielding his mind. I’ve never felt him before. He wants something really, really badly. I can’t figure out more than that, but I foresee a huge change for you if you go meet him. It could easily go badly, but it could also greatly help you. Then I’ll go meet him, she decided. Come on, live a little, Darkstalker! You worry too much. Well, excuse me, he muttered wryly, I’m just a prophet with the ability to read minds and see all possible futures. I am very sorry that my skills of knowing what is going to happen before it does has made you feel restrained. Please, go ahead, and go meet that very ominous NightWing who is blocking my scans. I’m sure that when he kidnaps you and starts blackmailing your friends with your life you’ll be very unrestrained. Moon giggled. Oh, Darkstalker, never change. '' She fluttered her wings a bit, and she shot ahead. '' Can you at least pinpoint him for me? I suppose so, Darkstalker heaved with a heavy sigh. Do call me when you want to me to do something beside use my powers, like talk about my interests or what I last had to eat. By the way, they’re chess, reading, creating new animus items, and a fly. It tasted horrible, but it’s not like I have much else to eat. He grumbled a bit more, and then answered, Anyway, the big scary NightWing who is shooting out more grumpiness than anyone I’ve ever seen before is two kilometers south-south-east of you. Oh, and just so you know, he’s on the warpath. I’m getting flashes of some RainWing--probably Queen Glory--being violently dismembered and her remains thrown into a volcano. Moon winced. Okay, so he’s mad. That doesn’t mean he’s actually going to do it. Lots of NightWings have fantasies like that. Most of them end up just being grumpy and then moving on. Trust me, I need to meet him. He sounds… interesting. Darkstalker groaned. Ugh, fine. Just know that I think this is a bad idea. Moon chuckled mentally. Oh, I do. Believe me, I do. She flew in the direction he described, much slower than usual because of all the choking undergrowth. Argh, how can the RainWings love this? I was stuck here for four years, and I’ve never seen it this bad. Finally, Moon broke through the last bank of undergrowth, and she saw the huge NightWing ahead. His tense muscles didn’t mask the fact that he was burned to a degree beyond anything she had ever seen before. She winced slightly just looking at him. He was walking slowly, groaning softly with every step. A moment later, he looked over his shoulder, and spotted her. “Well, hello, little one,” he rumbled. “Has Glory been the tyrant I’ve always known she could be?” Moon hesitated, unsure of how to respond. “Actually… she’s been a pretty good queen. She’s done some mean things--like locking Mastermind up--but overall, she hasn’t been nearly as bad as most of the NightWings thought she would be.” The old NightWing raised an eye-ridge, and turned back towards her. “Really? I knew her personally, and she always seemed like the type to savagely execute any NightWing who even moderately annoyed her. In fact, you might even say that I expected her to be a horrible psychopath.” Moon tried to peer into his mind to figure out his name, but she kept getting blocked. “What’s your name?” she asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever met you before…” He leaned in closer, and examined her with the precision of a scientist. “I haven’t met you either… which is very odd. I knew every NightWing on the island.” She felt her heart speed up. “Actually… I wasn’t raised on the island. I grew up here in the rainforest.” Suddenly, she felt two swamping waves of emotion. The first was from the huge NightWing. She felt a crushing disappointment and contempt. He growled, his eyes blazing, “Not raised on the island? Why in the moons not?” The second wave of emotion was from Darkstalker. This is what I was afraid of, Moon… you’re going to find out some things I don’t think you want to. Darkstalker, I want to know the truth. If that means I get hurt, so be it. I am going to find out who this is, and why they are acting so oddly. ''With that, she looked up at the NightWing. “My mother left my egg in the rainforest. She told me to hide. I did.” He seemed to shiver, as if Winter had just exhaled frost-breath over his head. A moment later, he put one massive forepaw on her shoulder. She staggered under the weight. “Your mother… what was her name?” He was looking at her more intently than almost anyone she had ever seen. “Tell me, please! I have to know!” ''No, Moon! Darkstalker screamed in her head. Don’t tell him! Moon hesitated again, and answered, “My mother’s name is… Secretkeeper.” The NightWing looked as if he had just had the entire weight of the volcano placed upon his shoulders. “Secretkeeper… her name is Secretkeeper…” He paced the clearing, shaking his head and murmuring soft words to himself. Finally, he turned back to Moon. “I… I am your father.” She tried to grasp what he had just said. My father? Alive?! How is this possible?! Out loud, she asked, “What… what is your name… Father?” She already knew, but she didn’t necessarily want him to know that. He sighed. “My name is Morrowseer. Glory probably raised you and all the other dragonets to see me as some kind of monster. I promise you, I’m not one. But what’s your name, my daughter?” Moon, this is what I was talking about, Darkstalker said. She had a mental image of him slapping his own face with a claw.'' You met your father. He is a crazy old commander who wants to murder Glory. Whatever you do, don’t tell him your name.'' Moon thought about it, hard. Darkstalker could see all possible futures… but she had a feeling that she should tell him. “I’m Moonwatcher,” she answered, “but everyone calls me Moon.” “I see… Moon,” he said softly. His smooth voice was ever so slightly terrifying. “How did you find me? I was quite sure that I was well hidden.” She gulped. “Well… I’ve sort of got a voice in my head that tells me things like that. It’s useful.” She looked at him fearfully, hoping he wouldn’t pursue the issue. Morrowseer inclined his head thoughtfully. “I see. We’ll talk more about that later. For now, I have to catch up with you. My daughter, alive! I spent these four years thinking you were dead! And Secretkeeper…” His voice turned darker. “I’ll have to talk to her about how she hid you from me all this time.” “Please don’t be angry with her,” Moon begged. “She was just trying to give me a better life away from the volcano. She’s a good mother.” Morrowseer sighed again. “Very well. I will talk with her, but I will… temper my feelings. For you, my dear Moon.” “Thank you… Dad,” she said, with a little giggle. “Wow, I can hardly wrap my mind around it. My dad is alive! Mom told me you were dead, but you’re not! This is awesome!” She suddenly hugged him. He tentatively hugged her back. “Yes… Moon,” he agreed, “I will have to spend a lot of time with you. I promise, I’ll never let you out of my sight again. I’ll spend the rest of my life protecting you if I have to.” She hugged him tighter. “You’re the best dad ever!” she exclaimed happily. “Oh, and by the way, I’ve got mind-reading and future-seeing powers.” His eyes went wide. “You do?! How is that possible?!” She giggled. “Being born under full moons gives us powers. My voice told me so!” He shook his head. “We’ll have a lot to talk about--but later. Now, let’s get you home.” The two dragons took to the sky, flying off, together. Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story)